Betty Ross
|gender = Female |DOD = Spring 2018 (victim of the Snap; resurrected by Hulk in 2023) |affiliation = Harvard University (formerly) |title = Doctor |movie = The Incredible Hulk |game = The Incredible Hulk |comic = The Incredible Hulk: The Big Picture The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week Thor: Ragnarok Prelude |actor = Liv Tyler |status = Alive}} Doctor Elizabeth "Betty" Ross is a scientist and professor at Culver University, who became infatuated with her colleague Bruce Banner. In 2005, she joined Banner in the Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Project, administering Banner with a primer she developed that allowed him to survive his exposure to gamma radiation and become Hulk. For five years, she was separated from Banner, while her father Thaddeus Ross spearheaded an international manhunt. In Banner's absence, Dr. Ross had begun dating Leonard Samson. In 2010, she became an accomplice of Banner after she was reunited with him in the United States. Together, they went on the run from the Strategic Operations Command Center, until Banner was captured in New York City while consulting Samuel Sterns. During the Duel of Harlem, when Banner was released to fight the Abomination, Dr. Ross' life was saved by the Hulk. Afterwards, she and Banner went their own separate ways. In 2018, Ross was a victim of Thanos' Snap, but was resurrected by Bruce Banner five years later. Biography Early Life Professor at Culver University Elizabeth Ross was born the daughter of Thaddeus Ross. Her mother died of unrevealed causes. Later, Ross met Bruce Banner in college, where they fell in love. At Harvard University, both participated in an experiment involving hallucinogenic drugs. After college, Ross and Banner both worked at Culver University as scientists and professors, with Ross teaching and Banner working in and .The Incredible Hulk Gamma Experiment ]] As a response to the , General Thaddeus Ross commissioned the Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Project, designed to recreate Abraham Erskine's Super Soldier Serum from World War II. Both Dr. Ross and Bruce Banner were recruited into the program, although they were not informed of the serum's true purpose, instead of being told that the serum-treated radiation sickness. initiate the tests]] While working on the project, Dr. Ross developed a myostatic primer that allowed an individual's blood cells to absorb gamma radiation temporarily. Banner, who had substituted the original serum's Vita radiation with gamma radiation, injected himself with both the primer and his replicated serum and increased the dosage in gamma radiation in an effort to impress General Ross. 's attack]] Dr. Ross' primer allowed Banner to survive the tremendous amount of radiation he was subjected to, as it allowed Banner's cells to absorb the excess amounts of gamma radiation. However, this caused Banner to transform into a giant, green monster. With no control over the beast, Banner destroyed the lab, attacking Dr. Ross and injuring her, and as a result, was hospitalized. Following her recovery, her father ordered that the data regarding the project was to be deleted, forcing Dr. Ross to covertly extract the data and keep it hidden, in the event that Banner would require it someday. While being separated from Banner, Dr. Ross moved on and began dating Leonard Samson, one of her colleagues at Culver University. Chase of Bruce Banner Bruce Banner's Return ]] Bruce Banner eventually returned to Culver University, but not with the intention to meet Ross. She however accidentally saw him at a pizzeria owned by Stanley Lieber during a dinner date with Leonard Samson and convinced him to stay the night, giving him a copy of the gamma experiment data that he required. Battle at Culver University witness the battle]] The next day before Bruce Banner left, Leonard Samson informed General Thaddeus Ross that Banner and Dr. Ross had reunited and that they were headed to Culver University. A battle ensued on the university campus which lead to Banner transforming into Hulk. During the battle, Hulk connected with Dr. Ross on multiple levels, as he realized that she was the only one without the intention to hurt him. This resulted in his anger increasing when he saw Dr. Ross being hassled by the Strategic Operations Command Center. ]] After Hulk had defeated the general's forces, including super soldier Emil Blonsky, Dr. Ross approached him, being the only one who was not hurt in his presence. When a military gunship arrived and fired at both Hulk and Dr. Ross, Hulk shielded her from the gunfire as well as the helicopter's explosion. He then carried her unconscious body to safety, hiding within the Smoky Mountain National Forest. Aiding Banner after their rest]] Upon gaining conscience, she connected with Hulk, with Hulk demonstrating the intent to protect her in the face of the thunder and lightning of a nearby storm. Ross calmed him, sitting beside him and holding his hand. Due to his calmed condition, Hulk changed back to Banner overnight. attempt to have sex]] Later, the pair stayed at a motel for some time, where Ross wished to have sex with Banner, but he refused, citing that his heart rate would get too high if he became excited, triggering his transformation into Hulk. After procuring him with some clothes and leaving every traceable possession behind, Ross sold her mother’s last remembrance, a necklace, to help the pair to travel to Grayburn College in , New York City, and meet Samuel Sterns, a close ally of Banner under the moniker "Mr. Blue". However, General Thaddeus Ross had hacked the S.H.I.E.L.D. database to track all communication between Banner and Sterns and discovered Sterns' location. ' office]] Upon arriving in Harlem, Betty and Banner met with Sterns who tested his experimental antidote on him. During his transformed state, Hulk was at the verge of losing control and destroying the laboratory, only to be calmed by Dr. Ross, who managed to prevent Hulk's thrashing long enough for Sterns to administer the antidote, allowing Banner to briefly control the Hulk before reverting back to his human form. Duel of Harlem fights Abomination]] However, soon after, the Strategic Operations Command Center intervened, arresting Banner and taking the pair back into custody. On their way back to base, the soldiers reported that Hulk had been spotted in the streets. Thaddeus Ross, Banner, and Dr. Ross realized that it was a transformed Emil Blonsky. Banner requested that Ross let him attempt to stop him, to which the general grudgingly complied. ]] A battle between Hulk and Abomination ensured throughout the streets of Harlem, where Abomination was able to best Hulk, causing Banner to briefly regain control. As Abomination pinned Hulk and informed him that he would kill Dr. Ross, Hulk regained control and managed to defeat Abomination, while also saving both the Rosses from an explosion. Hulk prepared to strangle Abomination to death but elected to spare his life upon Dr. Ross' pleading. She and Hulk shared a brief moment together, in which he spoke her name and wiped her tear, before fleeing as more authorities arrived. A Gift from Banner ]] While visiting the Statue of Liberty sometime after, Dr. Ross began reflecting back on her memories with Banner by looking back at some pictures of him stored on her camera. Thirty-one days later, Banner, now in hiding at Bella Coola, British Columbia, Canada, purchased Dr. Ross' necklace from the pawn shop and arranged for it to be mailed back to her under the pseudonym "David B". The Snap In 2018, Betty Ross was among those killed by Thanos in the Snap.'Avengers: Infinity War' Directors Reveal Who Died And Survived Off Screen She was resurrected by Bruce Banner five years later.Avengers: Endgame Personality Betty Ross is a kind-hearted and gentle individual. She is impressively intelligent, hard-working and resourceful and is shown to be a skillful and charismatic scientist. However, despite her relative happiness, Betty possessed hard relationships with her father heneral Thaddeus Ross. Betty also had a tragic past, as she lost her mother. This was also a tragedy to her father, as well, but they became temporary enemies nonetheless, as Betty had helped Bruce Banner, who was a gamma mutant hunted by Ross. It took time for her father to realize his mistakes and finally join and help Bruce. Abilities *'Gifted Intelligence': Ross is highly intelligent, mainly in the areas of biology and radiation. *'Expert Scientist': Ross is exceptionally skilled in several fields of science, notably successfully teaching a class at Culver University and even helping in the Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Project. Facilities *'Culver University': To be added *'Leonard Samson's House': To be added Relationships Family *Thaddeus Ross - Father *Mother † Allies *Bruce Banner/Hulk - Former Lover, Former Colleague and Resurrector *Leonard Samson - Former Lover *Stanley Lieber - Friend *Samuel Sterns - Former Ally Enemies *Emil Blonsky/Abomination - Attempted Killer *Thanos † - Killer Trivia *In the comics, Betty Ross married Glenn Talbot and Bruce Banner, and eventually became Red She-Hulk. Behind the Scenes *Betty Ross in the Marvel Cinematic Universe is the second live-action incarnation of the character, following an incarnation portrayed by Jennifer Connelly. *Joss Whedon has said that the reason why the Hulkbuster is named Veronica is a reference to Archie Comics character , who is a rival to : "I just decided to call armor Veronica because Banner used to be in love with a girl named Betty and Veronica is the opposite of that."Avengers: Age of Ultron Features an Archie Comics Reference *Brittney Banks was a stunt double for Liv Tyler in the role of Betty Ross. *Lenka Matuska was a stand-in for Liv Tyler in the role of Betty Ross. References External Links * * Category:The Incredible Hulk Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Scientists Category:Professors Category:Harvard University Students Category:Culver University Staff Category:Characters Killed by Thanos Category:Resurrected Characters